


Prisoner to Your Poison

by CapitalofAwesome



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 18+, 5.0.5 - Freeform, Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Black Hat - Freeform, Depressing, Dr. Flug - Freeform, M/M, Rape, Sad, Sex, Trigger Warnings, Villainous - Freeform, demencia - Freeform, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitalofAwesome/pseuds/CapitalofAwesome
Summary: Black Hat is acting very strange around Dr. Flug. It's quite unsettling, but Flug tries to brush it off as nothing. However, this proves to be impossible when he is scheduled to meet him in his office the upcoming Friday...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was watching a Villainous video on youtube, and one of the comments was about PaperHat, and I had said "While Black Hat is, canonically, completely unable to feel love for anyone but himself, I can totally see PaperHat being a thing, but it would only be for Black Hat's own benefit. He wouldn't be able to feel love for Flug. If anything, I think the closest thing he'd feel is lust, but we don't even know this guy's sexuality because they don't mention it in the show, cuz it's not important to the story line. However, it is quite obvious he doesn't want Demencia."
> 
> So, because of this comment, I decided to try and make a fanfiction on what a real PaperHat relationship would actually be like. And here is the beginning of that creation. Enjoy.

It was a mistake... He hadn't meant to... He had just... tripped and fell...

_Right?_

The outside world looked dark and grim. Flug yawned and stretched as he stood from his frozen chamber of a bed, then grabbed his clipboard and went over his usual checklist. The day felt normal. At least, he was trying to make it feel normal. Ever since the previous week, things had been drastically different around the manor. It wasn't anything to do with Demencia or 5.0.5. No... Black Hat was the one acting strange. Flug couldn't get it out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about the way his boss acted around him all of a sudden. His usual, sadistic, toothy grin was still present on his face whenever around the doctor, but... it almost seemed to have a hint of something else behind it, though Flug couldn't quite pinpoint what that something was.

_"_ _Flug!" Shouted the all too familiar voice of Black Hat._

_ Dr. Flug yelped and dropped the beaker he was holding in his laboratory, resulting in a corrosive, green liquid spilling all over the desk and floor. Flug whimpered as he watched the metal slowly get eaten away, then decided that the consequences of keeping his boss waiting were much more dire, so he hurried off to Black Hat's office. _

_"__Y-Yes, Lord Black Hat, sir!" Flug cried in response, voice cracking with his normal, overwhelming anxiety, as he rushed into the office. Black Hat was glaring at the entrance, impatiently waiting for the doctor as he stood not far from the doors. Unfortunately, Flug hadn't noticed a slight lump of the rug on the floor being elevated, and he yelped as he fell ceremoniously on top of his boss. Black Hat shouted in anger as he fell to the floor with the doctor on top of him, but his cries of malice were quickly silenced when he felt Flug desperately squirming to get off of him. As he squirmed, he had hit a _sensitive _spot below the belt, causing Black Hat to let out a sharp gasp. Apparently, Flug hadn't noticed what he had done, as he was much too engrossed in his anxiety. _

_"L-L-Lord Black Hat, s-s-sir!! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't-- I didn't mean--" _

_"Flug," Black Hat hissed at the doctor, glaring up at him with a somewhat provocative gleam in his eye, "Just shut up and get off of me. Now." _

_Flug obeyed without hesitation, hastily clambering to his feet and brushing himself off once he stood. His legs felt shaky, and his face felt red hot under his paper bag. _

_Once free, Black Hat also stood and smoothed out his coat. Then, he eyed Flug curiously as the doctor stared at him with the most terrified look he had seen from him in a while. _

_Suddenly, Black Hat gave Flug an unnerving smirk, his razor sharp teeth glinting in the light coming in from the window. _

_"Flug," he addressed the doctor after a moment of deafening silence. _

_It had been quiet for so long, Flug actually flinched when Black Hat finally spoke. He gulped down a large lump in his throat and replied, "Y-Y-Y-Yes, Lord B-Black Hat, sir?" _

_"I want you to come into my office next Friday. I have a surprise for you." _

_Flug whimpered and almost burst into tears at that statement. However, instead of giving into his fright, he nodded and said, "Yes sir." _

__

__

_"Get out." _

__

__

_With that, Flug bolted out of the room._

Flug shivered at the horrid memory. He remembered he had spent a majority of the rest of the day sobbing in his lab. 5.0.5. had ended up checking on him, but didn't get much out of him besides a simple "I'm fine."

The current day was Friday. Flug had honestly considered not going to see Black Hat, but knew he would regret it. So, he tried his best to remain calm as he went over his checklist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE!!!!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!
> 
> I would just like to say that I do not agree with everything that I write. This is definitely one of those times. This story is extremely depressing, but it is what I believe a true PaperHat relationship would be like. I actually almost cried while writing this...

It was later on in the day when Flug was, quite literally, pulled into Black Hat's office through the floor. He screamed in agony as his body was twisted and contorted unnaturally. Finally, once he was in the office, he stood and wrung his hands together nervously.

The silence was terrifying, and the atmosphere felt extremely tense. Black Hat stared out of his giant window, not even acknowledging the doctor for quite a while. Finally, after a few minutes, he turned to Flug and gave him that sadistic grin. Flug swallowed nervously.

"Doctor Flug," purred Black Hat as he approached the anxious man, "Thank you for coming."

Flug didn't say a word as he stared at his boss, visibly shaking and sweating. Black Hat bore into him with an amused grin on his face. He suddenly gripped the doctor's wrist and pulled him closer. Flug gasped and fell into his boss, staring up at him in confusion and fright.

"S-Sir! What are you--"

"I said I had a surprise for you," Black Hat hissed into Flug's ear, licking his lobe with his serpentine tongue.

Flug shivered, "I-I... I don't understand..."

"You don't need to."

With that, Black Hat forced Flug's hips into his desk before undoing the belt on his pants. Flug began to panic.

"Black Hat! What are you doing?!"

"Shut up," Black Hat growled and ripped the doctor's pants off roughly, leaving him exposed. After that, he began taking off his own pants. Once he realized what was going on, Flug attempted to stand up straight, but Black Hat shoved him back down into the desk. The doctor yelped as his face slammed against the wood.

"Black Hat, stop!" He screamed, fear radiating from his shaking voice.

His boss didn't respond as he slammed himself into the doctor, without even lubricating himself. Flug screamed in agony as he was ripped open. He clawed at the desk desperately, trying his hardest to get away from Black Hat. He wasn't strong enough. With nothing else to try, he began trying to kick, punch, and hit Black Hat. This only made his boss even more frustrated, however, and he pinned Flug to the desk with six strong tentacles; two at his wrists, two at his forearms, and two at his ankles.

The pain was unbearable. Flug began to sob as he was penetrated, his face flushed red with horror and anxiety. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to stop this nightmare. All he could do was sit there and take it. He knew crying out for help wouldn't do anything. No one would hear him.

Sounds of pleasure were heard from Black Hat as he continuously thrust himself into Flug, and the doctor, himself, felt like he was getting close. The mix of horror, overwhelming anxiety, and hatred for himself and his boss was too much. Flug vomited inside of his paper bag, the bile dripping out and onto the desk. Black Hat paid no mind as he finished inside of Flug with a loud moan. Despite himself, Flug also came, and he absolutely _despised_ himself for it.

Finally, Black Hat pulled out and pulled his pants back up. He smirked down at the doctor as he fell limp and dropped to the floor in a puddle of his own sweat, bile, ejaculation, and tears. The demon chuckled crudely and left the room, leaving Flug to his own misery.


	3. Chapter 3

He wanted to die. There was nothing else to it. Dr. Flug had never felt so much misery in his life. How could this happen? He _trusted_ Black Hat with his life! And he did this...

Flug had since cleaned up Black Hat's office of his fluids, as a harsh order from his boss, then cleaned himself up. Now, he was in his lab, curled up in a ball on the floor and shivering. He couldn't sleep. He was too scared to. The tears just kept coming and coming and they wouldn't stop. His paper bag had gotten so wet from them that he had to change it. 

He wanted to just forget all of this. Everything that happened, everything he felt, he wanted it all to go away. He wanted to go away. He wanted to rid the Earth of his existence. However, he had no means of going about it. He knew Black Hat wouldn't allow him to stay dead. He would simply bring him back. Flug felt his heart rate increase and he began to hyperventilate. He clutched his chest as he had yet another panic attack.

The torment continued on into the next week. Every night after that Friday, Black Hat would bring Flug into his office, fuck him on his desk, then leave him to sob. There was no comfort. There was no love. Simply just hurt.

One night, Flug couldn't sleep, yet again. He was certain he was developing insomnia. He hugged himself, curled up in a ball on the floor of his lab. There were fresh wounds on his neck and wrists. Black Hat had recently gotten a bit more violent...

_"Black Hat!" Screamed Flug, tears streaming down his face, "P-Please, it hurts!"_

_"I don't care!" Black Hat hissed, digging his teeth into Flug's neck. The doctor gasped and whined at the new source of pain._

_"Please, Sir! I-I don't like this!"_

_Black Hat laughed maniacally and dug his claws into Flug's wrists, causing Flug to moan in agony._

_"Keep fighting me. I like hearing you scream."_

Flug sighed and squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to form in them. Suddenly, the door to the lab opened, and in walked a familiar face. The doctor's eyes snapped open onto the figure, and he quickly stood.

"W-What?! What do you want now?!"

Black Hat cocked a brow at Flug, then gave him an amused grin, "Nothing right now, doctor. I just came to visit you."

"Why the _fuck_ do you think I want to be visited by you?!" Flug screamed at his boss. Finally. He was finally mustering up the courage to face this monster.

"You look exhausted," Black Hat commented, completely ignoring the doctor's question.

Flug gave him an incredulous glare, "Oh! I wonder why!"

"What's got you so angered, doctor?"

"Is that a serious question?! Do you not know what you've been _doing_ to me?!"

Black Hat chuckled, "You mean our play time these past few weeks? Yes, I enjoy them, as well." Suddenly, the demon flinched as he received a hard smack across the face from Flug.

The doctor glared daggers at him, tears streaming down his face, "You think I like it?! Are you deaf?! Do you not hear me when I scream for you to stop?!"

"You hit me," Black Hat breathed.

"You're damn right I did!"

Eventually, the demon glared at the doctor and wrapped a tentacle around his throat, squeezing tight, "What makes you think you can treat me that way?" Flug coughed and sputtered as he tried to breathe, clawing desperately at the tentacle choking him. After a minute, Black Hat released him, and Flug hacked violently, greedily taking in oxygen. The demon turned his back on him. "Just do it."

Flug looked up at him, clearly confused, "W-What?"

"I saw it just now. The hatred in your eyes. You want to kill me." Black Hat turned to Flug, a stoic expression on his face, "Don't you?"

The doctor stared up at the demon, eyes wide and unblinking, "I..."

"Go ahead," Black Hat snapped his fingers, conjuring up a knife and handing it to Flug, "Do it."

Flug was speechless. He looked between his boss and the knife in his hands. The blade was razor sharp and looked brand new. After a minute, Flug shakily stood to his feet and stared at Black Hat, gripping the knife in his gloved hands. Black Hat merely stared back, showing no signs of fear, or any emotion for that matter.

Sweat leaked from under his paper bag as Flug meekly approached his boss. He unconfidently raised the knife up, prepared to strike at any second.

Then he stopped.

Flug stared into Black Hat's eyes, and tears welled into his own as he fell to his knees and chucked the knife across the room. He began to scream and sob into his hands, shaking violently with the overwhelming amount of emotion he felt.

Black Hat stared down at him, that stoic expression still on his face. He didn't say a word, didn't do anything, as he watched Flug break down. After about five minutes of standing and watching, Black Hat boredly left the lab, spitting out a "You're pathetic" at the doctor before slamming the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks. Months. The pain and torment continued for so long that Flug had gotten used to it. Every night, he was prepared to go into Black Hat's office, get used for his boss' own, sick desires, then be tossed aside until he was needed again. Black Hat was not the loving type. He never was, and never would be. Flug had slowly come to terms with that. Either way, it wasn't like the doctor felt anything for his boss other than pure hatred. If he hadn't sold his soul away to Black Hat, he would have left a while ago.

Flug lay on the floor of his lab, shivering and sobbing quietly. He hissed as his tears stung his swollen eye.

_"Flug!" Shouted Black Hat. A minute passed. Black Hat growled and shouted louder, "Flug!!" Nothing. The demon angrily made his way to the doctor's laboratory, where he resided most of the time. When he slammed the door open, he saw Flug asleep on the floor. In utter disbelief and anger, he ran over and grabbed the doctor by his lab coat._

_Flug gasped awake and stared up at his boss in mild horror, "S-Sir?! What's--"_

_"Why didn't you come when I called you?!" Black Hat screamed, causing Flug to flinch._

_"I... I'm sorry, Sir... I must've fallen asleep... I haven't slept right in weeks, a-and--"_

_Flug's explanation was interrupted by his own scream as Black Hat punched him straight in the face. The doctor flew back to the floor and stared up at his boss with tears and blood streaming down his face and soaking his paper bag._

_"You come when I call you!" Black Hat bellowed through gritted teeth, "Understood?!"_

_Flug whimpered and nodded without saying a word. With that, the demon left in a huff._

Flug sighed and curled up in a ball. He was absolutely miserable. This was his life. This would be his life for as long as Black Hat wanted him. He hated himself, he hated his boss, he hated everything. Flug opened his eyes, stared at the floor of the lab, then felt tears well in his eyes again. Seeing his reflection in the metal, he slowly slipped off his paper bag and peered at his eye. It was much worse than he had originally thought. Swollen, black and blue and purple, and surrounded with dried blood. Flug felt his heart rate increase, and he clutched his paper bag to his chest as he felt himself slowly begin to panic. This was it. This was how he was going to live his life. Forever. 

The doctor pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed loudly, screaming in agony at the overwhelming depression he felt in his heart. He silently wondered how long Black Hat was going to continue tormenting him. He _used_ him for his own desires, and nothing more. There was no love. There was no tenderness. There was no care. Nothing but evil, hatred, and selfish lust. 

The door to the lab opened, and in walked Black Hat. He walked over to the doctor, glaring down at him. Flug looked up, his sobbing replaced with fearful whimpering. Black Hat glowered and began unzipping his pants.

"You're too loud," he grumbled as he pinned Flug down with his tentacles, then forced his mouth open, "I need to shut you up."

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. It was extremely depressing, but I'm kinda glad that I was able to write something like this to show people my interpretation. If PaperHat became canon, and if Villainous wasn't for kids, I think this is a good idea of what might occur. So, I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to be writing some fluff Villainous stuff at some point, but have a good dose of depression for now. Thank you again. Bye bye <3


End file.
